


Vampire Parties

by Koolkitty9



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Fiction, Horror, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George is having a party, but here’s the thing. He’s a vampire and inviting vampires to his and Ringo’s flat. But Ringo’s human! So George invites his brother Peter to look after Ringo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Parties

Vampire Parties

Summary: George is having a party, but here’s the thing. He’s a vampire and inviting vampires to his and Ringo’s flat. But Ringo’s human! So George invites his brother Peter to look after Ringo.

Paring: George/Ringo  
Rating: T  
Timeframe: 1964  
Warnings: Vampires, slash, language, blood, Ringo flipping out, some date rape drug usage, and sibling arguments  
The Beatles and Peter Harrison © themselves, and Story © me Koolkitty9  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ringo looked at the punch bowl that had blood in it. He gagged slightly as he smelt it. George looked at him. “What’s up Ritchie?” “How can you trust a whole bunch of vampires with a single human?” He asked and George smiled “I have Peter coming over to watch you lovey.” He said and Ringo sighed “Okay…”

A Few Hours Later: 

 

Ringo sat beside Peter as some vampires went up to them. Peter smiled at them, Ringo guessed he must have knew them. Peter laughed and talked with them. “Yeah, this is me brother’s friend. Ringo. Yep! He’s a Beatle just like him!” Peter said and patted Ringo’s hand. Ringo let a small smile appear and Peter smiled again as he was handed another cup of blood. Ringo sighed and stood up. “Ritchie?” Peter asked and Ringo smiled “I’m just going to me room for a minute.” Peter nodded and Ringo walked off.

 

Ringo smiled to himself as he walked away from Peter. He felt as if he couldn’t do anything with him around. He sighed as he looked down and he gasped as he bumped into someone. “Oh…sorry…didn’t see you there…” He said quietly and the young man smiled at him. “It’s okay…hey! You’re a Beatle like George!” Ringo nodded “Yeah…’m Ringo…” The young man smiled again. “I knew who you were! I’m Jacob.” He chuckled “I’m from London, but I know you and George are from Liverpool.”

 

Ringo nodded “Yeah…” He felt as if this Jacob lad was way too happy or he didn’t really know why though. Ringo sighed and Jacob looked at him. “What’s wrong?” “Oh…nothing…I was just trying to find George.” He lied and Jacob frowned “Oh I haven’t seen him.” He looked around. “Want me to help you find him?” Ringo bit his lip…he didn’t know if he could really trust him…but then he quickly nodded. “Sure…” He said without thinking.

 

Jacob smiled and led Ringo away. Ringo followed him and Jacob led him to a dark corner. No one really couldn’t hear each other because of the music playing and the lights were off, but there were colorful party lights so it gave the room some light. Ringo gasped as Jacob roughly kissed him. “Stop…” Ringo said as he pushed him away. Jacob frowned and Ringo gasped as he started to feel dizzy. Ringo grasped at his head and looked at Jacob. “T-take me to my room…” He whispered, he had no idea why he asked this stranger he just met to do  
so but he just felt so weak and tired. 

 

Jacob smirked “Okay…” He replied and helped Ringo to his room. He helped Ringo sit down on the bed and went to the door. He didn’t leave…he quickly locked the door and put a chair by the door to keep it from opening. Ringo looked at Jacob. “H-hey! What…what are you doing?!” Jacob just smiled at Ringo and grabbed him. Ringo gasped as Jacob quickly took off Ringo’s clothes…

 

“Peter?” George asked as he saw him. “Where’s Ringo?” Peter looked at him. “Oh, hey George. He said he was getting something in his room. I saw him go to his room. He’s around here somewhere.” George sighed “Okay…ta Peter.”

 

Ringo whimpered as Jacob traced his jawline. He had bound Ringo up with his own clothes! Ringo shivered as he was kissed by the man. He felt horrible…this wasn’t George he was kissing…it was some stranger he had just met. Jacob chuckled and his hand went down Ringo’s chest. “My, my…you look so scared…don’t be sweetie.” Ringo looked at him and closed his eyes again as he felt even more dizzy. He gasped as Jacob started playing with his ass. “Stop…please…just don’t touch me there…” 

 

Jacob smirked “Oh be quiet…you’ll be a good fuck.” Ringo shivered and gasped in pain as Jacob entered him. Ringo threw his head back as he felt Jacob thrust in between his legs. Ringo then started screaming…hoping someone would hear. Jacob growled and covered Ringo’s mouth up. “You’re really tight and I like it.” He smirked and Ringo looked at him. The drummer was too weak to fight back but he could feel blood and pain down there.

 

Soon Jacob came into Ringo and the assault stopped. Ringo sobbed as Jacob untied his wrists. Jacob kissed Ringo hard and forced his still hard shaft into his mouth. Ringo gasped at this and Jacob said “Clean me up, you slut.” Ringo quickly did this and Jacob smirked. He pulled out of Ringo’s mouth. He put his clothes on and left quickly. Ringo moaned in pain and let out a loud scream for George.

George gasped as he heard his name from Ringo. He ran to Ringo’s room and gasped as he saw the drummer. “What happened love?” “I-I was raped!” He sobbed and George held him. “Shh…it’s okay Ritchie…

Ringo was limp in his arms. “Geo…I-I think I was drugged…I can’t move and I can’t see his face anymore…it’s all a huge blur.” George gasped “He…he used a date rape drug on you…but not just any kind…a vampire one. These can last for three days to a week…” Ringo gasped “What!?” “I’m sorry it’s true though…” 

A Little While After the Party:

“What?! Ringo was raped?!” Peter gasped as George laid Ringo on the sofa. “Georgie?” Ringo moaned “Be quiet…me head hurts really bad…” George sighed “Sorry Ritchie…” Ringo smiled at him. “His…his name was Jacob…he raped me…” He said and George nodded. Ringo sighed and closed his eyes.

A Few Days Later:

George was still taking care of Ringo. The drugs’ effects were slowly wearing off. John and Paul had been over. Ringo told them about Jacob                and they said they’d watch out for him. Ringo was happy for that but Peter was upset that Ringo was raped but Ringo was slowly getting over it. He had nightmares about the rape and Jacob. The first day after the rape Ringo couldn’t walk by himself. When he tried he fell right to the ground because he was so dizzy. 

But they all knew Ringo would be fine…and he would be. Then they finally caught Jacob two days later. Ringo was feeling a lot better from the drugs and he could do everything normal…but he kept dreaming about it…every night. So they all took turns sleeping with Ringo during the night. Ringo looked at Paul one day and said “I was afraid that he was going to kill me when he put me in a corner…” Paul just nodded and hugged Ringo. They were cautious at all parties now and Ringo never was raped or saw Jacob again!

\----The End----


End file.
